1. Field of the Invention
Suspensions of relatively insoluble pesticides in organic solvents are stabilized by combinations of selected polymers and protic solvents.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of polymers to stabilize aqueous suspensions is known in the art as disclosed by D. H. Napper, "Polymeric Stabilization of Colloidal Dispersions", Academic Press (1983); and Th. F. Tadros (Ed.), "The Effect of Polymers on Dispersion Properties", Academic Press (1982). However, the foregoing do not disclose or suggest the specific combination of polymer(s) and protic solvent(s) of the present invention.